


Insanity

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: "Are you insane?”“Do you really want me to answer that?"
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



“Are you insane?” Illya Kuryakin said, studying their target.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Napoleon’s confidence usually came off him in waves, this time it was more of an anemic trickle. “We go in, get what we need and get out. Clean, easy, and simple.”

The spring breeze was soft on Illya’s face and he closed his eyes at the caress. At times like this, life seemed so sweet. “There’s no telling if we will even make it back out alive, much less successfully. They are vicious. I’ve heard of people being ripped apart, their clothes torn from them. They are experienced at hand-to-hand--”

“I know, Illya. But if we are successful, think of the glory! Think of the stories we’ll have to tell. Think of--”

“The women,” Illya finished, for Illya knew that, with Napoleon, it was always about the women.

Napoleon grinned at the thought. “Especially the women. I’ll be a hero. We’ll be heroes.”

“As opposed to – what? A cad? A breaker of dates? A playboy? A--”

Napoleon’s glee turned to sober reality. Their line of work was hard on their dating prospects. “I get the picture, Illya, thank you.”

“And you’ve told Mr. Waverly?”

“I did. I have his blessings and my orders.”

“Then I guess there’s nothing left, but to do it.” Illya reached under his jacket to check his weapon.

“Only if we need to,” Napoleon murmured. “Mostly, I think our best bet is to just try and blend in.” He glanced around to see if they’d attracted any attention. He squared his shoulders, adjusted his tie and took a deep breath. “On my mark, one, two…”

Then, dodging the midmorning traffic, they crossed the street, hesitating only a moments in front of the _ALL VALENTINE DAY CANDY – HALF PRICE_ and pushed their way into crowded store.


End file.
